The Hens Will Play
by USChellyFan
Summary: Mark and Elly's wedding is fast approaching, which means a hens night is due. Chloe's now giving it a go with her ex in an attempt to get over Elly, and they're both invited. Along with Elly's sister, Bea, a friend from college, Tina, and a friend from her old job, Maeve. What could a night on the town have in store for our favorite ship?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi guys, I'm new to writing fanfiction, but felt compelled to write this story because we need a good Chelly story. I'm American and tried to use some Aussie words in here to make it more authentic, so don't be too harsh. Also have only gotten into this show for the Chloe/Elly storyline, so I'm sorry in advance if any character relationships are off, or any au characters I've put in the story don't fit. Thanks! Feedback appreciated!

It's been a full 3 weeks since Mel showed back up in my life, and even though I was furious about it at the time she showed up, I realized it might be worth giving her another go again despite her controlling tendencies. To be fair, she does seem to be trying harder to be a better person now, and if nothing else comes from this new relationship at least I can say I gave it a proper go at getting over Elly. And in the meantime she's a good cover for me doing just that, until my stupid heart can catch up with what my brain knows is right and what I need, Mel is a good distraction. It was Elly, in fact, who convinced me to give her another chance in the first place, I think she really just wants to be friends again and not have the added awkwardness of me being madly in love with her anymore, especially with the wedding fast approaching. The only downfall so far of dating Mel again is I can't just flee the country for the wedding anymore, Mark roped Mel into going, which meant I couldn't be the asshole to stand up my girlfriend's plus one on top of missing my brother's wedding, so go figure I am once again a bridesmaid to Elly for what is bound to be one of the hardest days of my life thus far; which is really saying a lot considering my life hasn't been a piece of cake recently between the hostage shooting situation and getting my diagnosis for the Huntington's gene. But, yeah, Mel's been a decent distraction.

Now I'm not calling her a total cure though either because jeez Elly and I were spending a good amount of time together there for awhile before she arrived. We just really leaned on each other for coping with the whole siege incident and Elly didn't feel like Mark was enough to help her handle everything, so naturally my feelings got even stronger during all that time we spent together. Why does Elly have to be so dang gorgeous and caring and thoughtful and nice, why couldn't she have just been repulsed by the thought of being with me and made this all easier. Instead, my stupid heart seems to have this small glimmer of hope that my feelings could be reciprocated, which is very confusing because there are these rare moments that my brain can see it too. Like when she puts her hand on my arm for no reason other than to be touching me, or gives me these longing glances across the room when she's sitting right next to her fiancé. No no, it's still been proper difficult to get over the girl. And now Mel and I have been invited to Elly's hen night Friday, and I'm dreading it. It's hard enough to keep my feelings in check sober, even with Mark around, let alone when I've been drinking and Mark completely gone from my mind. The only thing that might save me is having Mel with me, and I've already got my excuse at the ready to be able to leave early if I need it; a terrible migraine will hit and I'll just need to rest.

It's Wednesday and I'm out lounging by the pool, we're having a little Barbie with some of Mel's friends later and she's been shopping and getting everything ready all day. I asked if I could help, but she insisted I relax and she would get everything ready, it'll just be a small gathering, but she seems genuinely excited for me to meet some of her best mates. It will be nice to have a get together with people outside my usual circle. I roll over on the lounge and check my phone for the time. Before I catch a look at the time I notice a message notification from Elly. I debate opening it for a moment, but cave and look.

Hey Best Bridesmaid, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind setting up a car or dd for us to get around Friday night? I completely blanked, and have a lot of running around to do tomorrow, I can always ask Bea if you're busy, otherwise I would owe you one! XX

I sigh, of course I won't mind doing this quick favor for her, it's a simple call is all, it's just always hard to hear from Elly when I spend all my time away from her trying to not have a single thought about her. I send a quick text back to her before getting up from my lounge chair to head inside for a quick shower before getting ready.

Of course I can give them a call tomorrow, wouldn't want to lose my highly acclaimed title of best bridesmaid after all.

Elly immediately sends a text back, right as I was getting undressed for my shower.

Thanks a ton Chlo, can't wait to see you and Mel Friday! 3

I cringe at my reaction to the heart at the end of the message. Elly thinks I kind of just magically got over her in the few weeks since Mel's been back just because I don't care to keep bringing up the painful topic of my deep love for her. Now frustrated, I call out the doorway of the bathroom to Mel in the kitchen, "hey babe, care to join me? We'll conserve some water!" The flirty tone in my voice brings her to round the corner, and she wiggles her eyebrows, "I do need to shower before everyone gets here," and she strolls into the bathroom, grabbing my hips and backing me against the glass shower door and giving me a deep kiss. I moan, a good distraction indeed.

30 Minutes later and we're all showered and satisfied. I'm busy bringing the supplies out to the backyard while Mel is finishing getting dressed and ready. All the chairs are set out, and the beverages are supplied in plenty, ready for the guests. I hear the doorbell ring as I'm stepping back inside and shout that I've got it to Mel, unsure if she needs more time to get ready, but then she's right behind me as I'm opening the door. "Hello!" I greet the two of her friends stood on the doorstep. I already know it's dax and grant, 2 of Mel's gay friends, as she invites them in. Mel introduces us all and we get them some drinks when her other 3 friends coming for the night ring the bell. They all rode over to the house together, and they greet Mel enthusiastically. They all seem nice, there's Lena, Emma, and Cassidy. Cassidy is slightly intimidating because her and Mel used to date ages ago, and isn't giving me the warmest introduction, but the other two are very friendly and we immediately fall into conversation as we grab the boys and head to the backyard for the Barbie.

A few hours later and we're all full and slightly buzzed from all the cocktails. The conversation has been great and we've all been having a laugh. I feel like this has opened up another side of Mel I don't see very often, her chilled side. I keep unsettling myself though because whenever I find something really funny I keep looking up to see if Elly found it funny as well, but she's not here, and I should be looking to my girlfriend. It's just things like this where I catch myself not being close to over Elly. Grant and Dax let us all know that they have to get going, and I offer to walk them out. When I get back outside I start cleaning up some of the stuff so there won't be a mess tomorrow, and then I pull Mel aside from the conversation for a minute. "I'm pooped, I'm going to head to bed and give you guys some alone time to fully catch up," I explain. "Okay, thanks Chloe," and she gives me a kiss. "It was great meeting you all, have a great rest of your night, I'm heading to bed," I say to the ladies. They all say goodnight and I go inside.

Before turning off the light in bed, I'm sat scrolling through my feed on my phone. A picture of Elly and Mark pops up, posted by Susan with the caption saying how happy and excited she is for them to get married, and how proud of Elly she is. I nearly barf in my mouth, and have to keep scrolling before I let my eyes settle on how gorgeous Elly looks in that shade of blue. Except now I'm already thinking about it, and I groan out loud before clicking my phone off. I lay back in bed and shut off the light. I contemplate texting Elly something about 'how nice of her mother it was to make a post bragging about her daughter'. I can't though, I just had a really nice night with Mel and her friends and I'm really trying to be involved with Elly as little as possible to make the inevitable heartbreak at the wedding minimally painful for myself. Sadly, I know my brain won't shut off for awhile, but I hope for the best and squeeze my eyes shut wanting sleep to come quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight's Elly's hen night. I'm not looking forward to it in the least aside from getting to see Elly, but I don't let myself be excited for that, I can't. I picked out my outfit for the night early on today, and have been spending the day with Aaron since. It took me some time to forgive him for bringing Mel back into my life, but now that we're dating again, I kind've had to hand it to him for the distraction. He constantly likes to check in on how I'm moving along in the process of getting over Elly though, which has been annoying to say the least. I know he's trying to be considerate of my feelings as well as Marks in this whole mess, but it's been a pain in my ass and some days I wish I hadn't told him because he is always scrutinizing my latest interaction with Elly. As if I can't do that on my own, and beat myself up plenty for the feelings I have. Today he went on about not only our hug goodbye on Monday when we saw each other, but also about seeing Elly rubbing my shoulder comfortingly at one point in our conversation. Which, hello, was totally not in my control, she did that, not me, I can't help what she does. I think he hoped that with Mel back I'd have the same magical transformation Elly seems to think I've had and would be over her before the wedding day comes, but no such luck guys. Thankfully, he hasn't brought up tonight yet, I'd already informed him of my plan to get out of the rest of the night if I couldn't keep my feelings in check at any point , so he seems pretty unphased by us spending some time together in that setting. We've done a little shopping, and had a nice lunch, and now are on our way back to the house. David's there when we get back, and we all sit down for a nice chat.

Not long after, Mark and Elly enter the house. They both greet us all, but the smile Elly gives me in greeting sends my heart soaring. "You ladies excited for tonight are ya?" David asks Elly and I. "Definitely, it will be nice to unwind after the whirlwind of planning everything," Elly answers. I nod my head, hoping not to have to discuss the upcoming night too much. At Elly's answer Mark comes and puts his arm around her, and gives her a peck, "you deserve a fantastic night babe." I can't watch, so I head to the kitchen for a drink, and offer something to everyone else. "I'll take some water, thanks Chlo," Elly says to me. I grab her a bottle and hand it to her, stiffly trying to avoid any contact handing it off to her. "I've got to get going, have fun tonight girls, don't get into too much trouble," Mark calls, winking at Elly. We all take a seat, "so is everyone meeting here tonight?" Aaron asks Elly. "Yup, Bea's on her way over to start getting ready, and everyone else should be here around 7 to head to the first pub," Elly explains. "Thanks again for arranging the car service Chloe, I didn't even think about it on my giant to-do list," Elly says warmly smiling at me. "No problem at all, happy to help," I say smiling back at her. I get a little worried that she seems so stressed, looking at her more closely for a couple seconds, she has bags under her eyes and she seems a bit flustered. "Really if there's anything else I can take off your plate, just let me know, weddings are supposed to be fun!" I exclaim. "Ugh thank you so much! I can't think of anything right now, I kind of just want to shut my brain off tonight, but I'll let you know tomorrow if I come up with anything," she explains gratefully. And that's followed by one of her signature looks toward me that gets my heart racing and falling even more for her. Aaron's warning glance gives me pause and I get up abruptly, saying that I've got to go get ready at Mel's. Elly seems slightly disappointed I'm not staying and getting ready with them, but I assure her we'll be there a little early to pregame with her and Bea. I hug the boys goodbye, with a whispered "please behave tonight, but try and have some fun too, love you," from Aaron. I just smile to Elly and tell her I'll see her later. As soon as I'm outside I take a deep steadying breath, what am I in for tonight? I ask myself.

"Hey babe," Mel welcomes me as I walk in the door to her house. I've got my outfit for tonight in my hands and she gives an approving look at it, "you're going to look banging in that tonight." She gives me a deep kiss, but I break away before it gets too heated, muttering a quick "thanks." "Dinner's almost ready, I figured we could eat a little early, get ready, and get the party started early," she informs me. "That sounds great," I say giving her another quick peck. My mind's still on Elly, and I just need a minute to myself to shake her. "I'm just going to drop this in the bedroom, and I'll be right out," I assure her. Tonight's majorly freaking me out, I've tried to not think about it since we got invited, but now that it's here, I'm scared for my emotions. I sit on the bed for a moment trying to come up with a game plan that will keep me away from Elly as much as possible tonight. I decide on implementing an "all into Mel" plan. If I focus on her tonight, as much as possible, then maybe Elly and I won't have moments together to mess with my emotions. Plus there are going to be 3 other girls there, so we shouldn't be left alone together at all during the night if I plan carefully to avoid that scenario. Feeling slightly more confident in my ability to avoid Elly as much as possible tonight, I head for the kitchen.

Mel and I had a pleasant dinner, and I offer to clean up. Just as I'm finishing drying the dishes, she comes out looking fierce in black leather pants, and a sheer button up long sleeve top. "See something you like?" She questions suggestively, knowing full well I'm checking her out. "I most certainly do," I answer walking over to her and planting a kiss on her lips. "I can't wait to take that off you later," I whisper in her ear. I hear her swallow harshly at that, and I waltz away from her, sashaying my hips on the way to the bedroom to get dressed myself. Mel's undeniably hot, and of course I'm physically attracted to her, it's always been more of a personality thing that leaves room for improvement to me. I get my hair done quickly, going with straight hair tonight, then get dressed. I take my time with my makeup, trying to look flawless. Mel comes in when I'm just about finished and offers me a shot, I gladly take it and cheers with her before quickly downing it. I guess that just made the decision for me that I'll be using alcohol to get me through the night, as opposed to staying sober to help control myself, but I kind of knew I wouldn't go that route anyways. A whole night spent with Elly, while not getting to actually be with her, requires a certain amount of alcohol nowadays.

When I'm happy with how I look, Mel and I have a beer before we go. She was left speechless when I came out of the bathroom with my outfit on and my makeup all done. I went with a cute top that shows off a little stomach and some definite cleavage, paired with a jean jacket, and a cute skirt along with a pair of black heels. Once we've knocked our beers back there isn't much excuse for us to wait longer to head over. It's 6:30, so we won't have to be alone with Elly and Bea for too long before the other girls show.

We open the door to the house and club music reaches our ears first. Bea rushes over and gives us hugs, asking if we want anything to drink. Mel takes one of their margaritas they've made, but I politely decline anything, opting to wait for the pub to drink anything more, I know to at least pace myself for now. "So, Elly's just in the bathroom finishing her makeup, but should be out shortly. I've gotten us all some hats and silly things to wear tonight, and Elly a bride-to-be sash," Bea whispers to us once we've all sat down. Mel chuckles at Bea's antics, "brilliant!" We're having a nice chat, but I have to excuse myself to use the restroom, the fluids from Mel's catching up to me already. I use the bathroom in my room, thankful that Elly's busy in the one at the end of the hall. I am walking out of my room, smoothing down my skirt, when I nearly bump into her though. Elly's hand reaches out for my arm to stop the collision, and I swear my heart stops beating. Elly's clad in a tight red long sleeve top, which I am positive I can see a black lace bra peeking out from, a black leather mini skirt and red heels. I am deceased. My face goes red from checking her out subtly. "I'm such a klutz," I laugh off the tension coming from me. "You look amazing, by the way," I can't help but compliment. "So do you, damn Mel's lucky," Elly adds looking at my outfit. I go even redder, which I wouldn't have thought possible, it's not helping that her hand is still gripping my arm, granted more gently now. She seems to realize this as well, and slowly drops her hand, grazing the length of my arm on the way down. "Let's get back out there then, your mates will probably be here any minute!" Elly seems to shake herself out of whatever she was thinking about, and follows me to the living room. She and Mel exchange a quick hug in greeting, Mel doesn't seem to be extremely comfortable with this evening either. She doesn't KNOW about how I feel for Elly, but I think she knows I'm not completely platonic towards Elly, and Mel certainly seems to be delighted the wedding is coming up, officially taking Elly off the market. Elly pours herself a margarita, and I smile unconsciously seeing her way more relaxed and in good spirits. The doorbell rings and Elly opens it to find Tina there. Upon meeting her I can instantly tell she's quite the partier, and will add character to the night. She's already got everyone cracking up. Shortly after, Maeve arrives, and we all get ready to go. Maeve seems more tame, but very friendly and nice like Elly. As we all grab our jackets, Bea comes out with her surprise. Handing a fun party hat to everyone, and honors Elly with her sash. Elly loves it and shouts, "whoo, let the hens night begin!" We all cheer in response and head for our car service parked out front. I'm sporting a hat that says _Balls out for Hen night!_ As we pile into the car I end up in back smooshed between Mel and Tina. Elly is sat in front of me, and I can smell the perfume she has on, it's intoxicating, I need a drink I decide.

Quickly we arrive at the first pub, and all pile out, thanking our driver. Mel grabs my hand, and I smile at her. Bea goes up and orders us all a round of shots and cocktails while the rest of us find a table. There's one pretty close to the live band playing up front that Elly picks. Elly sits across from me, and I'm not sure if it would've been more difficult to have her sat next to me or this, I have to try even harder not to stare at her. Our shots arrive at the table and we do a cheers to Elly and Mark, and I hope that's the last of my brother I have to hear about tonight. I down my shot, and place my left hand on Mel's leather clad thigh under the table, confident it's not obvious at all. Tina decides it will be fun to play a game of truth dare or drink to loosen us all up and get the night started and Elly agrees, to which I race to finish my drink, I know I'm going to be hearing things I don't want to hear now. I have to contain the eye-roll that wants to happen so badly. "Elly you pick first, whoever you want, it's your night," Tina suggests. "Alright, Bea, truth or dare?" Elly asks, opting for an easy target to start. "Truth," Bea goes with. "What's the wildest thing you and your boy have done together?" Elly asks intrusively. We all giggle, excited to hear about Bea's sexual wild side. "We may have done it in a bathroom stall at Harold's a few weeks back," she answers shyly. Elly's face looks slightly mortified, "you dish it, you've got to be ready for the answer El!" Tina laughs at her. "Alright, alright, my turn," Bea shushes everyone, "Maeve, truth or dare?" Maeve considers and decides, "dare." "I dare you to go get the hunk's number, wearing the flannel at the bar," Bea dares. Maeve pulls off the task quite easily, and comes back waving a napkin with his number on it and we all crack up. I catch a waiter on his way by and order another round of cocktails, mine's been gone for a bit.

A drink, and a few rounds of the game later and I got called on by Tina. Dare seems safer these days, so that's what I go with. "I dare you to take a body shot off your girl, and one off a stranger in here," Tina challenges. I could just drink, and get out of it, but it seems fairly harmless, it might make Mel a little jealous, the fun kind, of me doing the body shot with someone else. First I do the one off Mel, she's leaning back so the shot is nestled in her cleavage, and the salt goes on her neck. It's hot doing the one with her, and as I take the lime from her mouth in the end I throw in a passionate kiss. All the girls are gathered around and whoop and holler at that. As I pull away I catch Elly's face with a brief look I don't think was meant to be seen, if I didn't know any better I'd say it was a look of hurt and slight disgust, but she masks it quickly and asks who my second one will be with. Despite wanting to throw in some fun jealousy with Mel, and complete the dare, I don't want to see Elly's face look like that again, so I respond, "I'll opt for just the drink on this part, sorry guys." I watch Elly's face for a second, but she's restrained any emotion and goes back to her own drink. My answer earns a smile from Mel though, and she squeezes my hand happily. The alcohol is hitting my system and makes me brazen enough to ask Elly next, "truth or dare[MB1] ." "Truth," Elly picks. I give it a good thought because I only get to ask one, but I also can't ask exactly what I want to right now with everyone here, so I decide on, "What is your biggest fear?" I question, staring straight into her eyes, challenging her. I don't really know what I'm wanting to know from the question, other than that I genuinely want to know what her fears and insecurities are besides that she got fired and doesn't have a job. Elly meets my eyes, "that I don't have everything figured out, and I'm just doing what's expected of me." She tapers off, looking down in a moment of thought. I'm shocked at her answer, not quite sure what she's meaning, and apparently everyone else is wondering too because Bea asks her, "do you mean as far as your career path?" I think they're worried she's talking about the wedding, and I should be worried about that as well if my brother's fiancé is having doubts about them and this marriage, but I'm not, I'm too busy wondering what she would be doing differently if she wasn't doing "what everyone else was expecting of her." "Of course Bea, what else would I be talking about?" Elly quickly defends. "Oh good, just checking you're not getting cold feet about the wedding sis." Everyone relaxes and takes that explanation without further questioning. "Well, on that note, I say we move to the next spot!" Tina calls to our table. We all agree, but Elly seems to have turned a little reserved and reflecting on something, although I seem to be the only one noticing this as all the girls are collecting their purses and jackets. Mel excuses herself to the bathroom before we leave, and I hang back from the others a couple steps, and reach for Elly's arm next to mine as we fall into step. "Hey, I'm here if you need to talk about anything okay? No judgement, remember," I assure her soothingly. "Thanks Chlo, you're the best," She says giving me a sincere smile, and she squeezes my hand that was on her arm. I gulp slightly at the contact, and keep walking beside her, stepping into the cool night air sobers me a little, and I pull away from the contact to stay by the door and wait for Mel. She comes out just as our car is pulling up, and I open the door for her to scoot in. I end up in the passenger seat, since I was the last one in, and I have to admit I'm not exactly sure where we're heading next.

The next stop is surely a surprise to everyone but Tina, who has managed to send the driver to a strip club. Bea clams up a little stepping out, unsure if she wants to embark into a strip club with her older sister tonight, but Tina insists it'll just be for Elly to get a quick lap dance and for us to have a drink, and then we can head to the next pre-planned spot on the agenda. At the mention of a lap dance for herself Elly wants to turn around and call the driver back, but Tina is insistent, and even Mel joins in on dragging her inside for a laugh. I feel sorry that Elly's getting roped into this uncomfortable situation, and jealousy flairs up when Tina disappears as soon as we get inside to set up said lap dance with the "hottest dancer you have, please". I want to dig myself a hole to crawl into for the meantime, so I head to the bar to order our 1 round of drinks we're meant to be having at this place, and end up ordering 2 tequila shots for myself to help ease the jealousy I'm feeling. Mel seems excited for the impending lap dance, she's just getting a kick out of Elly's misery because one she's not into guys at all, and two it's not herself getting embarrassed, this is something her friends would likely pull on her. I'm watching the group as I down the first shot, and then Elly notices me at the bar as I'm picking up my second. She seems intrigued that I've settled myself there, and raises an eyebrow at me. Then I see her guy walking over to her, with Tina in tow, directing him. Elly sees, then looks back at me with a slightly panicked expression, I raise my shot to her in a sort of cheers across the room, and toss it back. It burns going down, but that can't hold anything to the jealousy I feel as I look over and see the start of Elly's lap dance. I push my way through the crowd and head to the toilets, feeling like I might be sick from the sight.

As I enter the bathroom I get a text from Mel telling me I'm missing the hilarious show, and to get over there, but I ignore it. I go up to the sinks and splash cold water on my face, thankfully I seem to be alone in here. _Get out there and support her,_ I tell myself, _this night isn't about you and your shit feelings for your best friend._ I stand there for a minute and just stare at myself in the mirror, noting how buzzed I look. I'm startled by the door slamming open to reveal a frazzled looking Elly. She looks pretty tipsy herself I notice before she locks eyes on me. Her face goes from frazzled and embarrassed to a look of anger. _Oh shit,_ I realize the look of anger is directed at me. And then she digs into me, "What the hell Chloe!" She yells, marching up so she's in my personal space. "It's one thing for Tina to be a party animal and think I'd be into THAT, and set that up, but out of everyone here, besides Bea, you're the one who knows me best and should've had my back! And there you were just stood at the bar, downing a shot of who knows what, you should've come and rescued me instead of making me suffer through that. Not to mention your girlfriend egging the bloke on," she carries on, spitting out the word girlfriend, and staring me down. I've never seen Elly this worked up over something before, and part of me feels bad, but the other part of me gets heated as well. "You're a big girl Elly, and the bride-to-be, if you didn't want that lap dance, you should've just walked away yourself, you're a force, and no one would mess with you if you would've spoken up, I'm sorry I wasn't there to have your back, but I'm not anyone's babysitter," I snap back at her. Elly deflates slightly, and after a beat she quietly asks, "why did you run off to hide in the bathroom Chlo?" I swallow nervously, and she steps even closer, trying to get me to meet her eyes. She starts again more intensely, "Why?" I don't look up from the ground when I quietly answer, but the tequila surely has a mind of its own when my mouth opens to answer, "I didn't want to see that Elly, whether you were into it or not." Elly sighs and leans back against the sink, resting her head back against the mirror as if the room's spinning, and crosses her arms over her chest. God she looks hot as hell, I think to myself, and her little tyrant didn't help with that thought either, it only kicked the heat and tension up in the room. Without opening her eyes Elly says, "how over me are you Chloe?"


	3. Chapter 3

As I speak her eyes flutter open, "I'm trying Elly, it's not easy to get over someone who makes you fall in love with them every time your with them though," I answer truthfully and drop my head into my hands, and slouch back against the bathroom door, cringing at my confession. Tears prick at my eyes, willing them to go away, I push my hands into my eyes. I feel the shift of Elly pushing off the sink counter, and her stepping across the bathroom to me. And then her hands are pulling mine from my face. When I don't look up her right hand nestles itself under my chin, and gently raises my head to look at her. I make a pained expression as I glance at her face, expecting to see pity for the girl who can't get over her brother's fiancé. That's hardly the emotion I find though looking into Elly's eyes. I'm met with a desire clouding her eyes that I've never seen aimed at me before. Then lips touch my own, and I only see the inside of my eyelids. Elly is kissing me. Not me kissing Elly, no, she initiated this, and I go up in flames. The room feels a hundred degrees hotter than before, and the cold tile of the bathroom door does little to keep me grounded to reality as Elly's hand that was under my chin slides to my cheek, and then to the back of my neck where her fingers rake over my skin there. Her other hand has found a home on my left hip, which is keeping me standing at this point I'd say, along with my hands that are gripping her hips for dear life. I feel Elly's tongue lick the seam of my lips, and my mouth opens in a moan. I'm screwed.

I pull her into me harder as her tongue enters my mouth and it's the hottest experience I've ever had. We are both quickly losing breath as our mouths are crashed together and our tongues duel for dominance. I'm the first one to pull back and gasp for air, but this doesn't deter her much because she kisses the corner of my mouth and heads for my neck. My breathing hitches and my head spins as she nips and then kisses up and down my neck. At some point she finds my pulse point and drags her teeth there and I moan so loudly, I have to capture her lips again or I'm going to die from being so turned on. I tug on her lower lip, pulling her back into me, and then slow down the kisses because the fog is starting to break as I hear people on the other side of the door. I'm so confused about what just happened, and I need to get as much distance between us as possible to figure this out, so with shaking legs I push past her to retreat to the other side of the room. I'm about to tell her to lock the door she's now leaning her head against catching her breath, so we can talk about this, when someone pushes on it to enter.

Elly stumbles back from the door, with a little lost balance, towards me. I right myself in case I need to catch her, but she just needs a steadying hand. I'm sure her balance has been compromised from the alcohol as well as our heated make out session. My hand went out to steady her by going to the small of her back, and that's what Bea sees as she enters the bathroom. "There you guys are, what the hell is taking you so long to pee, we were worried you'd disappeared for good, are you okay Elly? I know that lap dance wasn't your thing, I'm sorry she did that." Bea consoles her sister. "It's okay Bea, it wasn't your fault, I was just a little shaken up, and Chloe's been talking me down from the embarrassment of it," Elly laughs it off a little. Props Elly, that was some quick thinking, I acknowledge her. "Yup, she's all good now, as long as we're getting the hell out of here," I say cheerily and with way more confidence than I'm feeling at the moment. "Perfect, I'll order the car on the way out, let's go," Bea agrees. I step closer to Elly as Bea's opening the door out of the bathroom to leave, and rub my thumb that's still resting on the small of her back in small circles for a brief moment. She gives me a small, pained smile, and follows after Bea. I lead her through the crowd with my hand still on her back, I can't bring myself to break the connection until I absolutely have to, and it seems to be calming Elly in the slightest, she about looked as though she might hyperventilate the way her breath was coming out before Bea barged into the restroom. At one point, I put a little more pressure on her back so we're not severed by the heavy crowd and come into contact with skin, I can't help looking down at the newly exposed strip right above her skirt. The olive skin there is so soft and delicious looking that I lick my lips to attempt to get some of the saliva back into my dry mouth. All too soon I spot our group, waiting near the front doors, they all seem to be ready to go as well, only when I spot Mel not looking too pleased do I drop my hand and cut the contact with Elly, extremely begrudgingly though. I swear I hear an almost whimper from Elly at the loss before all her friends welcome her back.

"Onto the last pub of the night!" Bea announces, I think she's ready to reel the night back in. Mel hangs back for me, as I'm the last one out the door behind Elly. She gives me a look, like you're going to have to explain yourself when we get home, and I just keep walking toward the car. My emotions feel fried already from this night, I don't know how much longer I can stay, I might not have to lie about a migraine for an excuse after all. The last 2 seats open are one in back next to Elly and one up front, since I'm in front of Mel I have first pick, and I'm definitely not adding to Elly's guilt over that kiss anymore by making her sit next to my girlfriend for this car ride, so I quickly hop in back, and Mel is forced to take the front, which might make her angrier, but I really don't care right now. I squeeze in between Elly and the right side door, and then the lights go off in the car as we get going to our last destination. My bare thigh is pressed against Elly's bare thigh, and it's doing things to me. I have to lean my head against the window, but I still somehow end up glancing at Elly because I have to see if this is killing her too. Thankfully Maeve's pulled the same move as me, with her head resting on her window, since she's in the back with us as well, and isn't noticing anything. A glance over at Elly tells me that this is effecting her too. Her eyes are fluttering from the contact, and she drops her right hand that was resting in her lap to the very edge of her thigh. Her jaw is clenched, but she looks like she wants me to reach out to meet her hand, so I slowly move mine over, looking away and inhaling deeply as our pinkies come into contact. Elly bites her lip, and intertwines our pinky, ring and middle fingers over on my left thigh. The gesture as well as having her hand resting on my thigh is driving me wild, especially with the darkness in the car, and the quietness, everyone's starting to get drowsy. I want to know how romantic she'll let me be, and I reach my thumb out to the back of her hand and rub patterns there, not only to give reassurance to her that we're in this together, but also to stop my own mind from spinning out of control.

When we reach the pub that's our last stop for the night, my whole body's on fire. Elly ignites something within me even from the simplest touch, my body is so reactive and sensitive to her. Right before the driver puts the car in park, I run my pointer finger up the side of her thigh slowly, making her look at me. She inhales, and looks at me with a longing in her eyes. I give her a pointed look, trying to make sure we're okay for now. She reaches over and squeezes my hand before the car lights come on when the first door is opened, shocker its Mel huffing off to the front door of the bar. Well, she's clearly mad at me for earlier. Elly makes a sort of yikes face at me as we're unloading from the car and I giggle at her. As much as I don't want to, when my feet touch down on the pavement, I know I should go talk with Mel. I let them all know that I'll join them at a table in a minute, and give Elly an apologetic look as I set out for Mel. She's at the end of the bar, already downing a shot, and looking fiercely at me as I walk to her. I don't bother sitting down. "Look, I know you're not happy with me, I disappeared for bit there at the club, but I just wasn't about to watch Elly be super uncomfortable with some guy, so I just went to the toilets for awhile until I thought it would be over," I explain, not telling the whole truth, but not flat out lying to her either. Mel glares at me, "You've got a lot of explaining to do Chloe, clearly you're into her, which is 50 shades of messed up in itself. And don't tell me you didn't come back from that whole disappearance with her." She crosses her arms. I don't bother going into my attraction for Elly, and focus on the second part of why she's angry tonight. "Yes, Elly came into pee after having a drink, and I was asking her if she was okay from the lap dance when Bea found us, and let us know everyone was ready to go, it's not like Elly ran into the toilets to find me, she had no clue where I'd been," I answer. "Okay Choe, if that's all your disappearance was, we can talk about the rest of this conversation tomorrow, can we just go soon please? I've about had it for the night," Mel sighs. I feel terrible for lying to her, I'm just putting off our inevitable break up at this point, but my emotions can't handle anything more tonight, so I agree, and we walk back to the group. We'll probably be breaking up when we have our discussion, I'll tell her the truth about how I feel for Elly, no matter what this means for Elly and I. Either I'll end up fleeing the country for real before the wedding if Elly goes through with it, or Elly and I will have things to figure out so we can be together, no matter what, I don't see myself with Mel at all anymore, nothing can help me get over Elly now, except probably never seeing her again. She's too branded in my heart, brain, and soul now that I've gotten a taste of what being with her would feel like, I couldn't get over that.

Cocktails are being sipped at the table, as the girls eye the dance floor. Most people in the place are either dancing or chatting on the dance floor. Tina, sensing the energy level of the group has diminished, tries a last ditch effort to keep the party going by dragging us onto the dance floor. In my overt attempt at keeping my eyes off Elly, Mel is rolling her eyes at me. I am trying to dance on my own as far away as possible from Elly, just to get through the end of the night without any more arguing, but this is ridiculous, so I lean into Mel's ear and tell her, "why don't I walk you out and get you a cab, I'm just going to sleep at mine tonight Mel, it's been a long night, and we'll talk tomorrow, you're just going to get angrier at me no matter what I do right now." Mel gives in angrily, she lets me walk her outside and get her a cab, but slams the door of it in my face as I'm trying to say goodbye. I turn around and find Elly leaned up against the pub wall off to the side in the shadows. "I wasn't meaning to pry," she explains as I walk up to her, "I just didn't want you to leave without saying goodnight." I lean against the brick of the building next to her, "I'm sleeping at mine tonight, she's pissed and I just couldn't handle anything more tonight." "Right," Elly affirms, pushing off the wall to head back inside. I'm afraid I offended Elly by saying that I couldn't handle anything more tonight, but as much as I'm dying to get some answers from her about what this all meant, I don't think when we're both still inebriated is the best time for this talk. "Elly, I'm just not in the headspace to talk about this tonight, I didn't mean to hurt you at all," I clarify. She nods her head in understanding and comes to stand in front of me, "I don't think I am either, let's just get back inside to call it a night okay," she asks of me. I nod, and take her hand to upright myself, and give her sweet kiss on the cheek in passing. Once back inside, we dance a little more, which actually is a good way to unwind from the drama, and then everyone is calling it a night. Maeve and Tina are the first to snag a cab, bidding us goodnight. "I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight El, you deserve it, despite our little strip club pit stop, which will be some pretty good ammo to tease you with for awhile," Bea laughs at her sister when it's down to the 3 of us waiting for a cab. "I did, I really appreciate all that you did Bea, it's been a great night to unwind, and wow so not glad you have that in your arsenal to mercilessly mock me with now, but I enjoyed myself, so thank you," they hugged, and then a cab pulled up, Elly let Bea take this one to make sure she got home safe. And then it was just us, and I get shy and awkward because I don't know what to say at this point. "I got ready at yours tonight, so I'm just going to sleep in Mark's bed there, so we can share a cab back if that's okay with you?" Elly asks. "Of course," I say cheerily, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy that she'll still be sleeping in Mark's bed tonight, even though he's not even going to be there. A cab pulls up and we scoot in, Elly gives the driver the address. I want to say something to her, I just don't know how to form the words to have them come out being anything short of me begging her to choose me, despite not even knowing if that's what I want, I mean mark would be devastated for Elly to leave him, let alone because and for me. I feel sick suddenly, and Elly must sense my inner turmoil because she reaches between us and takes my hand lovingly in hers.

When we step up to the house I find myself pausing because I have so much to say, but a lot I don't want to get into, and what I do want to say I have to say now because I'm sure Aaron and David are asleep inside. Elly turns to look at me. "Look Elly, I've got to just get this off my chest tonight because I don't know if I'll have the guts to say it to you in the morning, and you don't have to say a thing back to me. I get that this situation is complete rubbish, so here goes. As you already know, I'm completely, truly, madly in love with you, you are incredibly gorgeous, smart, kind, thoughtful, and you can take all my bullshit in stride. I don't know how you feel about me, but I see these looks you give me sometimes and my heart soars, and when you touch me I fall apart. I know I have a limited future and I can't give you everything you deserve, but I will spend every single day of my life convincing you and showing you how loved and special you are to me." I feel tears start to slowly stream down my face and I force out, "I don't want you to marry Mark, and I understand how selfish and awful that is, but don't we all get to be selfish sometimes. I don't know what I would do without you in my life Elly, you mean the world to me, and I love you." I can't decide if I want to see her face, or look at the ground because my heart will split open if she just walks away from me. I look up though when I hear a sniffle from her, and then I'm being enveloped in the most comforting hug. Her hand is rubbing my back and she's whispering in my ear, "I'm not going anywhere Chloe, I love you so much, I thought I wanted Mark, but I was hiding from what's been right in front of me. I'm in love with you Chloe." My heart leaps out of my chest and I cling onto her impossibly tighter, sobbing into her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

My tears dry up after some time spent wrapped in Elly's arms on the dark front porch, and Elly pulls back slightly. She wipes the remnants of my tears from my cheeks and says, "don't worry Chloe, we'll figure this out somehow, and it doesn't have to happen tonight." I give her a small smile. "I know it's going to be a shitstorm Elly, but you are worth it." Using humor to lighten the mood, I add, "you know this all could've been a lot less painful if you would've just succumbed to my charm when I first offered up a little experimentation." Elly chuckles at that, "come on, we both need some sleep." She leads me inside with connected hands, I'm glad to find that all the lights are off inside. Elly lets go of my hand when we reach my bedroom door, and takes a deep breath as she turns around to head to Mark's empty bed. "Goodnight miss Conway," I call to her, already missing being connected to her. She spins around at Mark's bedroom doorframe, and gives a little wave goodnight in response. I can't help marching over there quickly, pushing her up against the frame and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. It takes her a second to respond and kiss me back and wrap her arms around my neck. Knowing I won't be able to stop after much more of this, I push off her hips and leave a stunned Elly leaning on the doorframe as I head to my room and shut the door. My heart is pounding, and my breath isn't coming evenly, so I take a minute and lean up against the door before getting into my pajamas.

When I get under my covers to go to sleep I also reach over for my phone charger to plug in my phone for the night. There's a text on there from Elly from a minute ago, and I open it.

I guess we're even for the night now that we've both shoved each other against walls for a kiss. ;)

I smile at her flirtatious banter and can't help but feel giddy for the future, even though there's going to be a lot to get through before we can be proper together.

I mean you started that trend tonight, I just couldn't go to bed without being on the dominating end of it for myself. P.S. both ways worked for me ;)

I hit send before I can back peddle and make the text seems less sexual innuendo-y.

GOODNIGHT CHLOE

Elly sends back with the blushing emoji face attached, and I send a heart back to her with a goodnight, and click my phone off. I feel happier than I have ever felt in my life. There will be a lot of obstacles to get through in order for us to be together, but I'm ready to face them with Elly by my side. I fall asleep quickly tonight, and dream of being at the ocean with the most beautiful girl with long brown waves.

I wake to the smell of coffee, and Aaron and David's voices. For a moment I feel like crap, but then last night comes flooding back into my brain. Elly. We kissed. Twice. Suddenly, the hangover isn't an issue anymore, I look at my phone to find it's 8:30, much too early for my liking on a Saturday, but I'm up now and I need coffee. I also can't wait to see Elly, I think about texting her to see if she's up, but then come up with something better. Strolling into the kitchen, I greet the boys good morning. "Morning Chlo, did you all have fun last night?" Aaron asks. "Yes, it was undoubtedly a memorable night," I smile. For once, Aaron doesn't seemed too concerned about how I got along with Elly, and I use this to my advantage. When they sit down to eat I pour two mugs of coffee, and excuse myself by saying that I need a shower, which I really could use one, but that's not where I plan to head first. With a second coffee in hand, I make my way down the hall to Mark's door and I knock softly. There's no response, so I slowly open the door to find a still unconscious Elly. She looks so serene and beautiful with the morning sun hitting her face from the partially open curtain. First, I set her coffee down on the bedside table, then I shut the door behind me. Just as I start to feel slightly unsure of what I should do to wake her up, Elly stirs. I sit at the desk chair and sip my coffee until her eyes crack open. As she opens her mouth and speaks, there's a sexy gravely tone to her voice, "well good morning, did you bring me coffee?" She noticed the other mug on the bedside table. "Yeah, I mean I was up and grabbing some, so I figured I'd come wake you, I wasn't sure if you had plans you had to get to today," I answer nervously. "Thank you Chloe, nope nothing until this afternoon. Come sit with me," she suggests patting the spot next to her on the bed, grabbing her coffee and then sitting up a little. I join her on the bed, with my knees bent to my chest, it feels weird being in Mark's room with her, and yet I'm dying to touch her and kiss her. "How are you feeling?" I inquire. "Lousy hangover, but it was worth it for so much fun last night," she smiles at me. The butterflies break loose in my stomach at that smile, and I bite my lip to stop myself from leaning over to give her a peck her on the lips. "How are you feeling about everything that happened last night? Any regrets?" She questions in return. "Absolutely none, I wish it wouldn't have happened behind Mark's back, but now we can move forward, if that's still what you want." "It is, I should be the one to tell him though Chloe, I'm his fiancé, and it's my feelings that are changing things, not yours. And I know you're his sister, but he will eventually have to forgive you, you're family," Elly proposes. "I understand, whenever you feel ready, I'm not going to rush you to do something either once the air is cleared a little, this is definitely going to have to be a slow burner for a while," I agree. "At least until I've told Mark, definitely, but hopefully not too slow after that Chlo because I don't know how long I'll be able to keep my hands off you for once we're truly able to be together," she admits shyly. I blush, "you're telling me, I want to kiss you right now," I confess. She takes my hand in response, and kisses my knuckles in a loving way, "soon, I promise."

We sit for awhile, chatting and telling goofy stories, Elly has always been an attentive listener with me. At some point I stretched my legs out to get more comfortable. We're too busy laughing to hear the sound of the front door opening, but we hear Mark's voice, and we both leap across the room from each other at the sound of it. Elly directs me to sit at the desk chair, and she takes on a rigid looking pose sitting on the edge of the bed with her back straightened. We share concerned glances, but pretend as if we were having a conversation when Mark enters the room. "Oh, hi Chloe, didn't expect to find you both in here," he says when he opens the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mark, I was just catching up with Elly on how she's feeling after last night over some coffee," I explain, scared he can tell what happened between us last night. But that's completely irrational thinking on my part and I see that quickly as he gives Elly a peck in greeting. "Sweet, glad you guys had fun last night, I'm gonna spend some time with my girl if you don't mind Chloe, I missed her last night," and he sits down right next to her on the bed. "Right," I say popping up from the chair I was sat in, trying to hide my look of jealousy. It's hard to walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I decide to head for a shower in my room. Quickly getting undressed, I step into the hot shower, and let the water run over my body. It's weird because I don't know when Elly is planning on telling Mark and it's making me uneasy. Could she be just ripping the band aid off and telling him right now, or will she wait for the perfect moment and this could go on for weeks. I rest my pounding head on the tile in the shower. I guess it's a good sign that Mark hasn't come busting into my room yet to scream at me. Hopefully Elly will wait until they're out of the house and somewhere where she can have time to explain the situation to him without Mark running off and making a rash and heated accusation he might regret later. I know my brother well, but there's no way to know exactly how he'll handle this betrayal.

When I get out of the shower and am dressed I decide to leave to head to Mel's and just get this talk over with so at least that will be resolved. I look down the hall at Mark's still closed door when I step into the hallway and hope that they're just talking in there. Now that I know Elly likes me, it makes my skin crawl thinking of her and Mark touching or kissing each other. I grab my purse and say goodbye to Aaron and David, who are lounging on the sofa watching some reality TV show.

I arrive at Mel's house and give myself a moment in the car to prepare mentally for what's about to come. I'm just going to be honest about how long I've had these feelings for Elly and hope that she understands that there's nothing that she's done wrong in our relationship, we just aren't fully compatible for each other. Whereas with Elly I feel like we balance each other so well and compliment the other's personality to a T. I ring the bell when I get to the door, which seems very strange since Mel literally gave me a key about a week into getting back together because I was spending so much time here trying to reconnect. Mel opens the door a minute later dressed for the day.

"Look who decided to finally grow the balls to talk to me," she answers in greeting. "Nice to see you too," I say sarcastically chipper. "Come on in," she says already walking away from the door. I follow her to her living room couch and sit down opposite from her. "Look, you deserve to know the truth Mel. I should've been up front with you from the start, but also don't pretend that you didn't know there was something there between Elly and I from the start of this. I've been in love with her for a while now, and nothing has happened because not only is she about to marry my brother, but she never showed any reciprocation of feelings towards me. So, when you showed back up, I truly wanted things to work out between us, and it seemed like I was starting to get over her when we started dating again. It was easy for me to just spend all my time with you and try to avoid Elly as much as possible. But that wasn't the best solution for getting over her because whenever I spent time with her I would start thinking about her in that way again. And then I started to see clashes in our personalities again, and it's been harder to see myself with you long term Mel. We just go about things in very different ways and we're not fully compatible. I don't see us working anymore Mel, and as much as I wanted us to get a happily ever after, it's not going to happen. I think it's best if we just end things now before one of us gets seriously hurt." I take a breath to let her speak, her face has been fairly indifferent through my little monologue.

She scoffs, "of course I've known there was something between Elly and you this whole time Chloe, jeez the way you look at her and act as if she walks on water, it's ridiculous. But I still loved you from before and I really hoped you would start looking at me like that. But last night when you two came back from the bathroom with Bea, and she was looking at you differently as well, I knew something was said or happened that's bringing this on, and I don't care to know what. You're right this relationship is most definitely over. I just hope for your poor brother's sake that you two come clean to him about whatever went down last night, and how you've been feeling for months before those two get married because it's cruel. And if you can't have the decency to tell him within a week, I will. I plan on leaving town anyway, but as my last service to the town I won't let you two get away with this."

I sit gob smacked for a moment, I cannot believe she just threatened us with an ultimatum. "This isn't your business to stick your nose in Mel!" I'm livid. "Elly is already going to tell him when she's ready, and I won't force her into doing it on your agenda. Have a nice life," I shout. Fishing for my key ring in my purse, I undo her house key from the ring and set it on her counter on my way out. I'm more grateful than ever that I have made a point of not leaving my things here, other than a toothbrush, even though I've had a key I didn't want to move too fast and be living together already.

I leave and pull out of my parking space quickly, wanting to put as much space between her house and myself as possible. I find myself just driving, with no destination in mind. After I've driven for almost an hour, I've calmed down a bit. It's too bad it's Saturday, I could really use work as a distraction right now, maybe I'll text my boss about doing a little extra work tomorrow. In the meantime, I end up at the beach. I get a sandwich from a street vender before setting up a place in the sand close to the water's edge. I pull out my phone as I eat, but I don't have any messages. Scrolling through my contacts, I find just the person I need to talk to right now. My mum. She's still visiting Tyler, and isn't planning on returning until the wedding. I just need to hear her voice right now.

After 3 rings I hear a "hello". "Hi mum, I just wanted to call and check on how you're doing!" I exclaim. "I'm good sweetie, just taking each day as it comes and enjoying time with Tyler. How are you doing? I hear things are going well with Mel!" I cringe, and come clean. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you all this mum, but Mel and I broke up today, I wasn't with her for the right reasons, I'm in love with someone else and have been for some time." "Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear about you and Mel hun, but who's this other person? I wasn't aware that someone else was in the picture," she sounds surprised and I feel guilty. "Please don't judge me, but it's Elly." There's silence for a good time. "You mean Mark's Elly?" She's trying to figure out how this happened, I can tell. "Yes, Mark's Elly. She means the world to me mum, and she's never returned my feelings….until last night. We kissed," I state anxiously. "You kissed! How did Elly feel about this?" "Well, SHE kissed ME if that's any indication. I think she's going to break it off with Mark," I hate telling her this over the phone, I wish I could reassure her in person that this will all be okay. "Oh dear, there might not be a wedding after all. You've felt this way for her for some time then haven't you dear? You've handled it very well, and I'll support you two if you end up together, but I hope you'll understand that I'll also have to be there for Mark since his fiancé's about to dump him," she responds. "Thank you mum, it's been hard watching them be happy together, but I was happy Mark had found someone so amazing to marry, until last night when I found out she has feelings for me too. It changes everything. And I understand that Mark will need your love." "I best be on a plane back soon then huh?" She asks. "That's probably best, thank you for talking this through with me mum," I say lovingly. "Of course, I love you Chloe, I'll see you soon dear." "Love you too," I express.

The call made me feel better. I spend a little more time just laying out next to the ocean, soaking up some rays of sunshine before heading back to the suburbs.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time I make it back to the house, it's nearing 6 already. I texted my boss earlier about working for a bit tomorrow and they okay'd it, so that will be a nice distraction tomorrow. Heading inside the house, I can't decide if I want Elly to be there for the sole fact that I can lay eyes on her, or if I'd rather not see her and so it doesn't mess up the moment of calm I managed to find within myself at the beach earlier.

There's lots of laughter I hear immediately upon arriving indoors. Everyone, which includes Aaron, David, Mark, Elly, and Bea, are all gathered around in the living room. They look as though they're playing a card game. As I say hello, and pass by them on the way to get changed in my room, I peak over David's shoulder. I can tell they're playing poker by the look of his hand. "Hey no peaking if you plan on playing!" He scolds me. I laugh, "okay, fine, just let me get changed first and I'll give you a chance to get rid of that amazing hand!" "Chloe," David groans, I've just made the 2 others fold that were still betting against him. I laugh once again, and catch Elly's eyes before backing around the corner of the hallway. Her eyes are sparkling as she's laughing, and my heart flutters in response. My face softens, and I beckon quickly with my head for her to follow. I'm hoping she'll come so I can hear what her plan is as far as telling Mark.

I close the door to my room, and put my laundry in my hamper, and the rest of my bag I'd brought today I put away in my closet. There's a knock on my door when I'm searching through my dresser for something simple to change into. "Come in," I call. Elly opens the door, and closes it behind her. I stop what I'm doing upon the sight of her in my room with the door closed. I know nothing intimate is about to happen, but my pounding heart didn't seem to get that memo. "Hey," she says in greeting. "Hi," I respond, unsure where to start, my brain is also short-circuiting right now and can't come up with anything clever to say. Elly starts walking toward me, "how was your day?" "It started out great, drinking coffee in bed with this amazing chick, then it went downhill fast when I broke up with Mel, and she threatened to tell Mark about us if we didn't within the week, then it got better again when I went to the beach and chatted with my mum on the phone," I spit out.

Elly's face is stunned by what I just said, and she has to take a seat on the edge of my bed. She buries her face in her hands and groans, "why would she do that? That's terrible, I know she was hurt, but that's no excuse to give us an ultimatum!" I sit down next to her and rub a soothing hand up and down her back, "I know, it's horrible, I stormed out after telling her I wouldn't make you tell him on her schedule." She seems to shiver when my hand goes up to the base of her neck and down her arm to drop my hand to the bed. "I didn't tell him today Chloe, it wasn't right yet, but I did tell him I have something we need to discuss soon, I'm hoping tomorrow we can go to a park and I can let him down easy," she reasons. I give her a small smile.

I look down because I'm too embarrassed to look her in the eyes when I admit quietly, "I missed you today." She lifts her head at that, "I'm trying really hard not to kiss you right now Chloe, you can't say things like that to me," her cheeks have gone red, I notice when my head whips up to meet her face to face. I stand up and offer her a hand, she uses it to pull herself up, and we're suddenly very close. Our hips are nearly touching, and I move my hand that's not holding onto hers to her cheek. I can't kiss her, she's with Mark, I keep chanting like a mantra in my head. I choose instead to rest my forehead against hers, with our lips within a breath of each other.

After a minute of us enjoying being in each other's personal space, she says, "you should get changed." I sigh, "you'd have to leave my room for that to happen." She doesn't make a move to leave and I laugh, my breath is hitting her face, and she opens her eyes. I stare into her gorgeous brown orbs, and summon all my willpower to back off, and open the door for her. "Wow, I'm being kicked out," Elly jokingly says with mock hurt in her voice. "Trust me, you'll bounce back from it," I play along. When she's gone I take a deep breath, and get changed.

I join the group in the living room minutes later, and Mark offers me some wine. "No thanks, still recovering from last night," I laugh. Aaron deals me in, and the only spot left in the room is the spot on the couch next to Mark and Elly. Aaron gives me a look, like I better not sit too close to her or something. I have to refrain from rolling my eyes, if only he'd seen Elly and I 5 minutes ago. "We're playing 5 card draw, Chloe. It's 1 dollar ante, and then bet from there," Bea explains to me. "Great," I exclaim.

It's nice to be around everyone, laughing and betting. On one particular hand, I end up in a betting war with just Elly, everyone else folded after we bet when we traded in our cards and they didn't get what they wanted. I bet, then Elly raised me saying, "bring it on Miss Brennan, I bet you're bluffing on how good of a hand you really have!" I call her bet, and am in a fit of laughter when I beat her, with my four of a kind beating her full house. "Nooo, you brat! I totally thought you were bluffing!" Elly says playfully, she is so shocked I beat her. I pull the pot towards myself in victory. "She beat ya fair and square El," Mark adds in. "I guess I could be generous and pay your ante for the next round," I tell Elly, goofing around. "I guess I can accept that generosity, it's the least you could do after robbing me," Elly teases. I shake my head at her and throw in ante for the both of us.

That hand gave me a nice leg up to win the whole night pretty much, we all call it quits when most people are down to their last dollar they came to play with. Bea gives Elly a kiss on the cheek in goodbye, and thanks us all for having her. Aaron and David head to bed, bidding us a goodnight, and I realize I haven't had dinner. It's nearly 11, and there might be a few places still open. "I'm going for food, do either of you want anything?" I ask Elly and Mark. "I think I'm good, now that I'm broke," Elly says humorously. "Psh I'm buying, I came in late and beat you all," I tell her, winking. "I'm okay, thanks Chloe, you ready for bed Elly?" Mark asks. "I am kind of hungry, do you mind if I get some food with Chloe? I'll be back soon," she promises. It makes me mad that she's having to ask his permission, but I know she's trying to tread carefully right now until she breaks the news to him. I grab my purse, not wanting to listen to their conversation. "Let's go," Elly tells me, when she walks over to me scrolling on my phone. "Okay, where to?" I ask her. "You invited me, I thought you had a place in mind," Elly laughs. "Nope, pretty much just anywhere that's still open is what I was aiming for," I say shrugging my shoulders. We start walking out of the neighborhood and towards some fast food places. "So, Mark decided to let you come?" I question. "Yes, I was just trying to be considerate when I asked him," she lets me know. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business," I apologize. "It's okay." We stroll along, shoulder to shoulder, our hands nearly touching with every other stride I take.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow we managed to find a place pretty quickly that was still open, and we both ordered a sandwich to go. I paid of course, even with Elly protesting, and saying she was just kidding earlier. Before we get back into the neighborhood though, we spot a gazebo that is next to a pond. It has twinkling lights on top, and when Elly sees it, she drags me by my arm over to it. "This is SO cute, lets eat here!" She's so excited that I can't disagree, so we sit down on the wood bottom of the gazebo to have our sandwiches.

This would be such a cute little first date, if we were anywhere close to that point, I think to myself as Elly's opening up the folded paper around her sandwich. She catches me looking at her, "what?" She asks. "Nothing," I lie, I don't want to keep bringing up the two of us getting together. Thankfully she lets it go. As she bites into her sandwich, I come up with a new topic of conversation much lighter than the one I could've started if I had told her what I was thinking about. "Okay, if you were stranded on island, what are 3 things you couldn't live without and would need to have there with you?" She laughs, then gives it some thought, "well I would definitely need a really good book to pass the time, also I think I'd love a dog for company, aaand a photo album of all my friends and family so I would be reminded of the reasons I would be trying to get home to everyday I was stuck there." She concludes. "Wow, those are some good picks, I think I'd have the same first two as you, but my third would probably have to be a giant first aid kit, I'd be too clumsy for the wild," I explain. Elly laughs, "yeah, I could totally see you needing that, but you also gave up seeing my gorgeous face at all while you'd be stuck there, so I'm also a little hurt," she teases me. I jokingly swat at her shoulder, "oh please, I'd have that right up here," I say tapping the top of my head. "Oh alright, I guess the first aid kit thing would be a little more important then," she gives me a soft smile, which looks angelic under the warm glow of the strung lights.

I take a bite of my sandwich, and am surprised to find it almost gone already, I guess we've been here longer than it's felt to me, which means Elly will have to be getting back to Mark soon. "Did I tell you that my mum is flying back Monday?" "Aw that will be great for all of you to spend some more time with her, that's great news," Elly says cheerily. "Yeah, I'm really excited to have her back and it'll be nice we'll be able to help her with things. The symptoms will just keep getting worse from here," I tell Elly. "I know, but you guys are all such a great support system for her," she says comfortingly and reaches for my hand. Elly strokes her thumb on the back of my hand. "We should get you home, Mark's probably waiting for you," I begrudgingly tell her. Her head drops a little, "you're right, he's probably wondering where we are. Chloe, nothing's going to happen between us tonight okay, I wouldn't sleep with someone when I have feelings for someone else, so you don't have to worry that I'll be sharing a bed with him tonight," Elly spits out honestly. I let out a sigh of relief, "I think I knew that, but the reassurance coming from you makes me feel loads better, thanks," I admit sheepishly. "No problem, let's go," Elly stands and looks back at the gazebo and smiles. It's my turn now to wonder what she's thinking about.

We arrive back at the house, but before we get inside Elly gives me a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Chloe," she says after. "This is becoming our thing isn't it?" I ask her. "It kind of is for now I suppose," she answers. "Goodnight then," I whisper to her as I enter the house. I make a beeline for my room and flop down on my bed. Knowing that Elly's planning on telling Mark tomorrow does not make for a good night's sleep.

I wake to my phone ringing, it must've been ringing for a minute because my boss's doesn't sound too pleased when I answer. I pick up and answer groggily, "Hello?" "Hi Chloe, would you still like to work today? We need some extra bodies over here and I'd love if you could come in soon." I sit up in bed and wipe the sleep out of my eyes, I probably only got a few hours of sleep last night. "I'm definitely still keen on coming in, I'll be there in half an hour!" I say happily before hanging up. Thankfully I'm having a good hair day, as I just have time to do my makeup and get dressed if I plan to make it there in half an hour.

I'm grabbing a coffee mug to pour my coffee into when Mark and Elly come out of their room. "Good morning Cho," Mark greets, "where are you off to on a Sunday?" "I'm actually helping out at work today, they need a couple extra people for this event happening," I tell him. "Sounds like fun," he replies. "We're hoping to get to the park today for some fresh air, looks like Aaron and David will have the place to themselves," Elly tells me. "Looks like it, have fun you guys, I'll see you later," I give them both a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Somehow I managed to spend nearly the whole day working, with this event going on they really needed the extra help. As I'm clocking out for the day I realize I've barely eaten, I had a muffin sometime this afternoon, and my coffee this morning, but nothing else. The day catches up to me, and I'm suddenly pretty drained physically, and mentally. I'm ready to track down some food and watch some Netflix before crashing for the night. As I'm getting in the car to drive home I turn on my phone, it's been off for most the day. It blows up when I do, with 5 missed calls, and loads of texts. My heart hammers in my chest as I see that 3 of the missed calls are from Mark, 1 is from Elly and one is from Aaron. I know Elly's told him. I listen to the one from Elly first, wanting to hear how it went before I hear Mark screaming at me in the voicemail.

"I told him Chloe, I did it as gently as I could, telling him about that first kiss and how I thought your feelings were starting to go away once you and Mel started dating again, but how I've come to realize I have feelings for you as well when I would be jealous of the two of you together, and how much I love spending time with you. I didn't tell him about us kissing again on my Hen's night, I just couldn't with how heartbroken and angry he already looked. I tried to talk him down, but I think he just wants to hear your side of it as well, and how this could've happened. He's upset that I didn't tell him right away when I was realizing my feelings, as well as with you for not being honest about yours. I'm sorry Chloe, I know this is going to be hard, but we'll get through this." The voicemail ends. I'm sad to hear about how upset he is, but not too surprised with how we went about this whole situation.

I click on Aaron's voicemail next to listen to. "Chloe, what the hell did you do? Mark came home fuming and upset, saying that Elly's calling off the wedding because she's developing feelings for you! When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me Elly has feelings back for you? I could've helped ease the blow for him Chlo. Be ready to face him when you get home." Wow, I better get home and help talk Mark down, I decide to listen to Mark's voicemail's on the drive there.

"Elly just broke up with me Chloe. I know everything, we need to talk." That was all that was in the first one, with him sounding way too calm and unwavering for how angry he is. The next is not the same tone. "Do you have any idea how angry I am at you right now? You kissed my fiancé and have been in love with her for months, and never thought to mention it to me! How could you do this Chloe? I finally find a woman that's perfect for me, and my little sister swoops in and takes it all away from me." Tears are rolling down my face now, I feel so guilty for hiding this from him. I take a deep breath before playing the last one from him. "Do you not even care to return my calls now Chloe? I need answers, when you come home we need to talk, I have to understand how this is happening." I'm not ready to face him, but I don't really have a choice when I pull up the car to the house, I only have a second of peace before the front door bangs open and Mark comes storming out. "Chloe!" He yells, jeez the whole neighborhood is about to hear this argument, I think to myself. He's coming right towards me, marching across the grass, as I hesitantly exit the car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Chloe!" He shouts again when he is almost to me. I stand right by the car, in case a quick exit is needed if I can't handle this part way through. "You need to start explaining right now how my fiancé developed feelings for my sister, Chloe Brennan I swear to god!" He yells, just as loudly, pointing an angry finger at me. My cheeks burn red with guilt at the statement said by him, it sounds so awful. I hold up my hands in surrender, and start explaining. "Okay Mark, I know you're mad, and hurt and confused, just let me explain first, and then you can go off on me if you need to."

"Look, it all started the night Elly got fired, and we had that girl's night. The feelings hit me out of nowhere that night, we were drinking, and Elly was saying all these sweet things, and she looked so gorgeous. I just had the impulse to kiss her, and I did. I'm not really sure I was even thinking I was going to like it, but I did, and it made me realize that I had feelings for her. Like deep, earth shattering feelings, but you and her were together, and Elly's straight, so I backed off. I asked her not to tell you about the kiss and that it meant nothing to me because I was terrified that I was falling for my brother's fiancé. But seeing her with you all the time would make me jealous, and all the times Elly and I would hangout it would always bring my feelings to the surface. So, I wrote her a letter and revealed how I was truly feeling about her because I had to get it off my chest, and she handled it so well, even though she didn't feel for me in that way, she just kept reassuring me it wasn't something to be embarrassed about. I asked her to give me some space for awhile because we both still wanted to continue being friends, and I couldn't do that until I was over her. To be fair, Elly tried to do that, but we ended up in the siege together, and she needed me for support afterwards, and we ended up spending a lot of time together again, but I hadn't gotten over her yet."

"Then Mel showed up, and I think Elly just assumed that when things started back up with Mel that I was over her and completely moved on, I wasn't. Feelings like that don't just disappear. I didn't tell you this whole time Mark because from the start Elly hasn't been interested in anything more than our friendship, and I was hoping my feelings would disappear before the wedding and before any issues could stem from them. That's why I couldn't be Elly's bridesmaid and why I tried to leave the country, so I wouldn't have to be there. I wanted that day to be perfect for you, and your sister having feelings for the bride doesn't start the marriage out on the right foot. I was trying to remove myself from the situation. I never knew Elly could reciprocate my feelings in the slightest until her hen's night when she told me she was scared she might be forming feelings for me as well, and felt guilty as hell about it. I didn't ask her to call things off with you, she just said that she was going to be the one to tell you as soon as possible. I didn't encourage her to be with me, I've just tried to be honest in expressing my feelings so she's known where I've stood. That being said, I don't want you to blame Elly for this, I caught feelings for her, and started this whole mess, and I'm the one who's been secretive about it from the start. I understand if you're mad with me, I would be if I was on your end."

I breathe out a sigh of relief at the end of my speech, it feels nice to have pretty much everything out in the open now. I also don't delve into the idea of Elly and I eventually becoming something, that seems rude and mean to bring up right now. He seems to have deflated partly from when he came storming over initially, but still seems angry. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know you explained Chloe, but I just can't fathom right now the thought process that went through yours and Elly's heads in keeping all this from me, and for her to actually have developed feelings for you….How did I not see her falling out of love with me?" He has a pained look on his face now, and I want to comfort him in any way I can. "Hey, just because she started to like me as more than a friend doesn't mean she's fallen out of love for you Mark, you can love more than one person at a time. I'm sure her feelings for me aren't anywhere close to love, but you deserve to know that she's feeling an inkling of something for me. You don't deserve this, you're the most caring brother, and have done everything to make me feel loved and welcomed in every aspect of your life, I just got too close to Elly," I admit.

"I just need some time Chloe, I don't want to talk to you anymore, I have all the information now, I think, can't be sure these days. At least that will help me figure this all out, bye." Mark shakes his head and walks back to the house, where I notice Aaron being a peeping tom from the living room window. He was probably watching the whole exchange. I slump back against the car, I'm so drained from the day. I need food, and to find a place to stay because it surely won't be here tonight. I'm sure I can crash at a friend's house for the night thankfully. I get in the car and drive to get food.

When I'm done eating, I choose to call Elly to keep her in the loop, but selfishly to hear her voice after this stressful day. "Chloe," she sounds flustered when she answers my call. "Have you seen Mark? Did you talk?" She bombards me with questions before letting me speak. "Slow your roll, yeah I just left the house, we definitely talked, if you could call it that. It was more him yelling and me desperately trying to explain. I feel so bad Elly," I inform her. "Oh Chlo, I didn't want it to come down on you at all, but he seemed like he was out for blood when he left me in the park. He let me explain some, but I think it was too much for me to outright make the decision to call off the wedding, I should've let him blow up and call it off himself. I think he feels more betrayed than anything else at this point, that this happened behind his back." She concludes in a regretful statement. "How are you doing, that couldn't have been easy to take," she asks me considerately.

"I'm doing alright, it was hard to hear and see, I'm just drained from this day. I'm not going back there tonight, I'll find a friend's couch to crash on," I recount. "Aw no, you need someone to talk this through with." "I'm pretty talked out at this point Elly, I'll just be sleeping there, it's not a big deal," I tell her convincingly. She pauses for a moment, "tell me if this is crossing a line, and I'm not asking you to come over in any romantic capacity Chlo, but you could sleep in my spare room tonight. I just want to make this easier on you in any way I can," she asks. "Honestly, it probably is in anyone else's book, and would look utterly unforgivable if Mark found out, which I know he wouldn't, but that does sound really tempting right about now. I just can't seem to stay away from you now, can I?" I ask sadly. "I'm starting to realize I've got that same problem, so you're not alone. Just come sleep here, I'll feel saner with you close by," she reveals shyly. "Okay, I'll be there soon," I say to end the call. "See you soon," she ends before hanging up. How did she rope me into coming over? This would only make the crap we're in deeper if anyone knew, but I can't seem to care tonight. I rely on Elly so heavily for support, it's crazy to me, and she keeps me grounded. I've never needed anyone before in my life like I need her.


	9. Chapter 9

Knocking on Elly's front door simply sends my heart racing, but even though this is probably the most risky place to stay for the night, it's also the most comforting, understanding, and tantalizing one. I know a lot of my friends would have been happy to let me crash on their couch tonight, but there definitely would have been questions, ones that I'm not ready to face, or have to lie to avoid either. Thankfully, Elly's the one to answer and not anyone she lives with. The first thing I take in about her is the worry lines etched on her face, but they seem to fade a little when she realizes that it's me standing there, and they fade to soft dimples when she cracks a small smile. Her hair is up in a bun, and she's clad in a simple sleep tank and striped sleep shorts, with her face void of any makeup. As pretty as Elly always looks all dressed up and put together, she looks just as beautiful like this, in a more relaxed setting.

"Hey, come on in," she extends her arm in a gesture welcoming me in, and closes the door behind me. I glance around quickly, it's very tidy here, maybe Elly's been stress cleaning since earlier, she's been known to do that. When my eyes come back to land on her, I'm not sure what to say or do, so I stand awkwardly waiting. "Uh can I get you anything? Water, some food? I'm sure it's been a long day for you," she volunteers. "I just ate, but some water would be good," I respond. I kind of want to ask for something stronger, but I don't want to lower my inhibitions at all, and have something happen too quickly between us. We know what happened last time we were both drinking together, even though I would love nothing more than a repeat of the intimacy that took place that evening, now isn't the time.

I take a seat on the couch, and Elly comes back with my water and sets it down on the end table for me before taking a seat on the other side of the couch. "Cheers," I thank her. "I know you said you didn't want to talk about what went down today with Mark, but just know at any point if you do, I'm here with open ears ready to listen, okay?" She reassures me sweetly. "Thank you, right now I'm just in the mood for a little trash TV, and then bed probably," I let her know. "Sounds good to me, let me just grab a blanket for us, and I'll be right back." She pauses for a second, "that is if you don't mind me watching with you?" She asks. "Of course, I'm not kicking you out of your own living room El," I laugh, "I'll find something worthy of our shitty day." She nods and heads to grab the blanket.

I've found a great comedy show by the time she returns from her room with a big soft blanket for us. She puts one end over me before resuming her spot on the other side of the couch, and pulling the blanket up to her chest, and tucking her feet up on the couch in front of her. "Good pick," she tells me when she notices what I'm watching. "Thanks," I say. I wish she would sit closer to me, just her presence in the same room is nice, but I love having her close to me, even if it is slight torture sometimes. Tonight it would be for purely comfort reasons.

After a half an hour episode of the show, a new one is starting, and we have been laughing quite a bit at it, surprisingly. We've gotten more comfortable, and Elly has stretched out her legs down the length of the sofa. I take a sip of my water and as I'm leaning back into the couch, I decide to re-situate myself as well. I lean down partially, and mimic Elly's position, with my legs stretched out, and my back resting against the arm of the sofa. On the way out, my legs graze hers, but I don't settle them there to be touching, there's a couple inches between them because mine are almost hanging off the edge, whereas hers are against the back length of the couch. She looks down at my feet under the blanket, which are resting right on the edge, near her hip. "Chloe, you can move your legs, you're nearly falling off the couch that way. I promise, I won't bite," she teases, giving me a slightly flirty smile. I roll my eyes, "alright, if you say so," I tell her. Little does she know, I want her to bite. That's not what scares me with us touching. Her legs are so warm up against mine that I get goosebumps. I glue my eyes back on the screen, trying to focus on the show playing in front of us again.

I'm not having much luck focusing my attention on the screen anymore with Elly's legs pressed against mine, and with the exhaustion of the day setting in. I let out a yawn, maybe it's best just to hit the hay before I fall asleep on the couch. I stretch my arms over my head and arch my back. "You getting tired?" Elly asks, looking at me across from her. "Yeah, I should probably call it a night," I say. I notice her eyes flicker down to my stomach, where my shirt probably rode up when I stretched, before meeting my eyes again. "I reckon, let me show you to the guest room then," she tells me, getting up, and collecting the blanket. I follow her past her room, to the guest room, which is right next door to hers. "Here we are, there's some spare blankets in the chest over there, do you need something to wear for pajamas? I didn't think about you not having anything because you couldn't go back in the house," she asks. "Oh, that'd be great, I kind of forgot about that too," I laugh off. Feeling weird that I'll be wearing some of her clothes to sleep tonight. It excites me though too. "I'll be right back," she says, turning around for her room.

She hands me a pair of simple black cotton shorts, and a faded pink t-shirt. "Try those on, and let me know if they don't fit." "Okay," I head for the attached bedroom and she takes a seat on the edge of the bed to wait. I take my pants off and slip the shorts on, they're a little loose on my hips, but they'll do for the night. I take off my shirt, and debate about slipping off my bra for the night, knowing that Elly will be paying attention to the fit of the items. I decide to just do it, she's seen me in clothes before without one on. The shirt fits nicely, I can't help but notice that it smells like Elly, and I inhale deeply before going back into the bedroom.

Elly looks up at me when I enter. "They're good, thank you again for all this," I inform her. "That's good, it's no problem at all Chlo. It's going to give me peace of mind having you here tonight, and I know you're okay," she confesses. I step closer to her, I feel like such an angsty teenager around her sometimes. She takes a step towards me too, "goodnight Chloe." "Night Elly." We don't move though. I make a move to reach for her hand, and she looks down at them surprised when I pull it up with mine to chest level and entwine them. We stand there for a minute just staring into each other's eyes with our hands entwined. Elly brushes back a piece of my hair that was resting on the side of my face, and caresses her thumb over my cheek. She tilts her head, "I've been falling for you for so long Chloe. I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize and give into it," she tells me. "It's scary, I don't blame you for trying to avoid your feelings for me, and staying with the safe option for so long." I console her. She smiles at me, "alright, I'll let you sleep now." "Goodnight Ell," I say softly, and climb into bed when she pulls back to go to her room. Watching her go, I can't help but think about how amazing it will be someday to go to bed and wake up in bed with her. She shuts off the room light for me on the way out, and closes the door most of the way for me. I hear her out in the hallway for a second, and I try to close my eyes. I can hear her moving around the house, turning off the tv, locking the door, and shutting off lights for the night. I wait to hear her go into her bedroom to sleep so I can fall into sleep myself, but her footsteps stopped in the hallway I think. Then she's opening the door to my room, I open my eyes to watch her, wondering what she's doing. I don't make a move to get up, I'm anticipating her saying something, but she doesn't as she comes, almost on her tiptoes, cutely, over next to the side of the bed. She leans over and whispers, "I just wanted to do this." She kisses my cheek and lingers there for a second. Then she stands up straight again and breezes out of the room. I smile into the dark room, and roll over and fall asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Haven't felt that inspired to write lately, but those Chelly spoilers have given me life! Can't wait for Friday to see how it plays out! How are you all feeling with the new information? 3_

When I open my eyes to sunshine the next morning, I'm a bit dazed on where I am. When I get a whiff of Elly's scent from the sheets yesterday comes flooding back to me. I want to bury my face in this pillow and avoid the world until this whole thing can blow over, but unfortunately I'm not able to do that. I've got to work today, and will have to get some fresh clothes from home. As I'm lost in thought thinking about how much this day is going to suck, Elly knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in," I call to her. She opens the door, and walks in, with her hands clasped in front of her. "Good morning, I just wanted to make sure you were up so you would have time before work." I sit up in bed, "thanks, I honestly don't really want to leave this room at the moment," I admit. A look of slight concern comes over Elly's face, and she comes to sit on the side of the bed to listen. "I'm going to have to face everyone immediately at home because I have to get clothes." "Then it'll be out of the way at least, you can face them Chlo. If it helps, you're welcome to shower here at least so all you'll have to do there is get dressed. Plus, I've made some coffee already, and breakfast is almost ready," she smiles sweetly at me. "You're seriously the best, thank you for everything Elly," I tell her. I stand up from the bed, and walk in front of her. I give her a peck on the cheek, and blush. She clears her throat, "um towels are in the cabinet in the bathroom, just shout if you need anything else." She's averting her eyes, and stands up to leave the room.

While I'm in the shower Elly occupies my mind instead of the impending situation at home. This whole thing is unchartered territory for me. Like when will it be acceptable to ask Elly on a proper first date? When the dust has settled, but will it ever actually go over alright with anyone that I'm dating my brother's ex-fiancé? She's the only thing worth blowing up my whole family life for, but it's hard to back the decision when I can't even be with Elly for some time.

I put on my clothes from yesterday when I get out of the shower, and head into the kitchen. "Hey, I hope eggs and toast are acceptable for breakfast? I've got a lot of calls to make today and didn't have time to make anything too extravagant," she explains. I come up to her and give her arm a squeeze, "it's perfect, thank you so much." I pour myself some coffee, I feel bad I didn't really consider all the crap Elly has to be dealing with as well as far as cancelling everything for the wedding. I grab a seat at the island in the kitchen, "if you need help with anything just let me know. None of this can be easy for you either. You did so much preparation for the wedding, I feel terrible, and you shouldn't have to handle it alone," I assure her. "Thanks Chlo, I might take you up on that later today, I'm sure I'll be over these calls after about five of them. There's definitely a lot to cancel, but it's not the first time a wedding's been called off in this town, so I'm sure they'll understand," she tells me. "I don't want you to have to handle it alone, I know how incredibly brave you are Elly, but you can trust and lean on me for anything. We're in this together," I reassure her. She takes my hand over the kitchen island, and entwines our fingers, she looks on at them for a minute and I watch her. Her smile dazzles me when she looks up at me finally, and I feel the urge to tell her again how in love with her I am, but hold back. "So where's this promised brekky I was hearing about?" I tease her. She shakes her head, and grabs a plate for both of us before setting some eggs and toast on each. "Here you are miss bossy, would you like some avocado for your toast as well?" I know she's referring to the time I told her avocados are the food I'd choose if I had to pick one food to eat for the rest of my life. "Actually that'd be great," I joke. She bumps my shoulder passing by me on her way around the island to sit next to me and rolls her eyes.

As we start eating she asks me about my work day ahead, "do you think you'll be pretty busy today?" "Mm shouldn't be too crazy since I helped Terese with some work yesterday," I let her know, wondering if she's asking for a reason. "Well if don't get off super late maybe we could get dinner and go see a movie or something, depending on how the vibe is in the house later I don't want you to have to hide in your room all night or anything," she offers. I nearly spit out the coffee I'm sipping on as she asks, did she just low-key ask me on a date? I wonder. "I reckon that would work," I say casually, not letting onto how excited that makes me. "Great," she says going back to eating.

Once we're done eating I help Elly quickly clean up, but then I have to get going to get my clothes for work. "I'm sorry I have to dip out, I wish I could just spend the day with you," I tell her grabbing my purse. "It's okay Chloe, I'll get to see you later anyway," she smiles at me. "Later then, I'll let you know how it goes at the house, bye and thank you again," I say quickly, I'm nervous for this whole day now, and I breeze out of the house.

When I get to the Brennan household my hands are shaking slightly. I summon up the courage to enter, and prepare myself for the onslaught of questions. Aaron and David are sat at the table when I enter, and they both jump up from their seats when they see it's me. Firstly Aaron comes over and gives me a tight hug, then he begins to yell. "Where the hell have you been Chlo? I've been worried sick about you! Also, how the hell did Elly end up with feelings for you and call off the wedding?!" "I stayed at a friend's house last night because I wanted Mark to have some time to breathe and be angry without me hanging around. As for Elly, I had no clue she was having any feelings for me until her hen's night, and I was just as shocked as you lot are. She couldn't stay with Mark though while also having some feelings for me, so she decided to call off the wedding. I just came to get some fresh clothes for work, is Mark here?" I question. "No, he's left for his shift already, he's not doing too well with it Chloe, I guess Mom's flying in today to be here for him," Aaron informs me. "I feel terrible," I admit to them, "also, I asked mom to come. I figured he could use all the support possible right now." "This is messed up you guys," David says, "but, I think Elly made the right call if she was having these feelings now, imagine is she married him, and then acted on them and cheated on Mark with his sister. He'll get through this, I don't think he could've gotten over the betrayal of an affair though." I nod, "maybe we can get a drink after work and I can explain more to you guys, but right now I have to get going, soz you guys have to live with this drama," I apologize. "Sounds good, "Aaron agrees. I go to my room and pick out an outfit for work and take a deep breath, that wasn't too bad.

Work keeps me pretty busy all day, however I do manage to send a quick text at lunch to Elly filling her in on how the morning went and checking in on how her day's going. She texts back saying she's glad it went alright, and understands if we have to put off hanging out tonight if I'm going for a drink with Aaron and David. No, I reply, it'll just be a quick drink and then we can meet up. Even though I'm trying to act nonchalant about tonight, I'm not missing it for anything.

By the time Terese lets me off for the day, it's already happy hour. I decide to text Aaron and David to have them meet me at The Waterhole, and I'll go straight there, then I can meet up with Elly after. My work outfit isn't the ideal date attire, but it's cute enough for dinner and possibly a movie. Aaron and David text back that they're on their way, so I head for The Waterhole myself.

I shoot Elly a text before I enter telling her this shouldn't be more than 30 minutes tops, and that I can pick her up. See you then, she responds. I'm there before them, so I order our round of drinks and immediately pay the tab. I'm unsure of how much I'm about to admit to them with Aaron being so judgmental lately, I wouldn't want to put him in the middle of this as well. I see the boys walk in and I wave them over with a cheery smile. They take a seat around the table. They take a sip of their drinks. "Mom got in today, she's at the house with Mark right now," Aaron informs me. "I'm glad she made it safe, I'll catch up with her tomorrow, I don't want to intrude on Mark's time with her." Then David asks, "what happened on Elly's hen night Chloe? We're curious to know, we're not going to tell Mark if it was something that would hurt him, but we keep going back and forth. She didn't just profess her feelings drunkenly in front of her friends though did she?" He asks. I look down at my drink, "no that's not how it went. There may have been a moment in a bathroom, she asked me how over her I was, and I told her the truth. The next thing I knew she was kissing me," I admit. "Wow, so she's really truly into you then," David states. Aaron looks slightly disappointed in me. "Look I wasn't expecting it at all, nor did I ask her to kiss me, it just happened. But she obviously felt something and had to call it off with Mark," I tell him. "I know Chloe, you just fell for the wrong girl, I just wish this scenario had played out with neither you nor Mark getting hurt. But I guess it was bound to wound one of you, and ultimately it was Elly's choice and she made it. You'll just have to lay low with Mark for awhile, but don't feel like you're not welcome to come home okay?" Aaron says concerned. "Thanks bro, I'm going to sleep there tonight, I've just got somewhere to be first," I tell them. David looks like he might question where I'm off to, but I kiss both their cheeks and rush out the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

I drive to Elly's with my nerves hitting full force. Sure things have felt different between us since she kissed me in that strip club bathroom, but we've been keeping things on a friendship level, or trying to at least. So tonight, with the possibility of a little romance, and a lot of flirting, feels big to me. If this is a date I feel like I should bring her flowers or something, but if it's not and I show up with them she'll probably feel weird. Although, I could always use them as a thank you for everything if it doesn't seem like a date. In a split second decision, I make a pit stop at the local store and buy a bouquet of sunflowers and roses for her.

I ring her doorbell, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. I have the flowers tucked behind my back with my shaking hands. I'm elated for the night ahead, but I feel like I can't breathe properly right now until I lay eyes on her. That happens a moment later when the door swings open to reveal her looking drop dead gorgeous in a dark navy dress, a short pair of silver heels, and a pretty bracelet-necklace matching set. Her hair is cascading down in easy curls, with a bit from each side of the top of her head pulled back. Her face looks to only have mascara and a little lipstick on, it's such a classy look it makes me wonder where we're going tonight, and if I'm under-dressed. "Hi," she greets me breathily, I'm not sure if I'm having that effect on her or she's simply out of breath from running around getting ready. "Hi, you look stunning," I tell her truthfully. She looks down nervously, and runs her hands down the front of her dress, "thank you, you look great too!" She compliments. I have on a nice blouse with a black pencil skirt, I don't look near as fancy as she does though. "Thanks," I laugh nervously. God this feels like a date, it's definitely as awkward as a first one feels. She ushers me inside, and I continue hiding the flowers behind my back.

"So where were you thinking for dinner? Not going to lie, how fancy you're looking is making me a little nervous." "I was thinking a nice place outside of town. That way we don't run the risk of bumping into anyone we know. Nothing super fancy, I just think we deserve to celebrate everything at least being out in the open. And if I'm being honest, I wanted to make you look at me like that all night," her voice gets shy at the last part. I catch myself, wondering what I've been looking at her like, probably with drooling heart eyes. "Well I'm in, that sounds like a fantastic plan!" I answer happily. "Also, these are for you," I tell her, presenting the bouquet to her from behind my back.

Her face holds a look of surprise and excitement at seeing the flowers, "wow, Chloe these are gorgeous," she gushes. With her free hand not holding them now, she grabs me in a half hug, "thank you, you're so sweet," she whispers in my ear. She pulls back, hesitating for a second as her cheek is sliding past my face, does she want to kiss me? I wonder, but then she retreats and says, "let me put these in a vase and grab my purse and then we can get going." I plop down on the couch and look at my messages on my phone. Mum's sent me one letting me know that she's arrived in Erinsborough safely, and that she's spending some time with Mark trying to get him in a better headspace to patch things up between us. I doubt that will happen anytime soon, but I text her back thanking her for being here with him. There is also a message from Aaron telling me I better be coming home to sleep tonight. I will, I respond, I will just be home late.

Elly comes around the corner with her clutch in hand, ready to go. She holds her hand out to me and pulls me up with it once I grab ahold. We giggle as I stumble past her because she yanked so hard. "Alright, come on miss Conway, your chariot awaits," I say in my most fake stern voice, referring to the car. She laughs more at my voice, and keeps holding my hand all the way to the car. I open the passenger door for her to get in, and she smiles, "thank you miss Brennan." I walk around to the driver's side and get in. "You give me directions and I'll take us there," I tell her. "Deal," she answers, looking up the directions to the restaurant she had in mind. I pull away from the curb, and we settle into the half an hour car ride.

Once we're out of the neighborhood and chatting away, Elly takes my hand that's not on the steering wheel and entwines our fingers. My heart flutters with butterflies, Elly just keeps chatting away, not making a big deal out of it. I on the other hand can't believe how much of a softie I've become. I never really did feelings before Elly, and she's got me to admit my love for her multiple times, I've just brought her flowers, and my heart can't seem to find a steady beat around her. At one point during the drive we nearly miss a road we have to turn down because we talking and laughing too loudly to hear the gps. When we get to the restaurant I'm shocked it's been 30 minutes since we left, time flies with Elly by my side.

I rush to open her door for her in a chivalrous act, and she laughs at my antics, but thanks me. I'm unsure if I should resume our hand holding going into the restaurant because even though I want to, I don't want to push her. This is our first romantic public outing, and I don't know if it would be too much, so I let her lead. She ends up linking our arms together as we walk up to the door.

The host shows us to a table and I check the place out. It's not as fancy as I was worrying about it being, but it is a pretty nice restaurant. We get sat by a cozy fireplace, and as I take in a good look of Elly across from me, I realize I could get used to this. There's not much I wouldn't do for this girl. She's definitely worth keeping our blossoming romance a secret for. When the waiter comes to take our drink order we end up getting a bottle of champers to split. I've sort of clammed up now that we're actually on this date, the conversation always just flows with us, it's weird for us to be having this lull.

"Aaron texted me earlier, he's keen on making me sleep in my own bed tonight, I think he feels bad I don't feel comfortable there right now. So if you're planning on getting me in yours tonight you're going to have to fight him." I cringe at my joke as soon as it's left my mouth. Elly makes a slightly confused face, and blushes. "I'm sorry, that was a dumb nervous joke. I'm kind of freaking out now that this is actually happening, I've wanted this for so long," I admit to her. "It's okay Chloe, I'm nervous too, but just take a deep breath and relax. It's just us, like it's always been okay, only now I have feelings for you too, and you don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or making a wrong move. Now we can be honest and completely truly open with one another." She says comfortingly putting her hand on my forearm and rubbing circles there with her thumb. "That's true, thank you," I breathe out relaxing into my seat.

The champagne arrives at the table and we're both poured a glass by the waiter. He takes our dinner orders and then leaves us in peace. "Cheers to us," Elly says with her glass raised. I raise mine to hers, "to us," I repeat. We take a sip, and it's nice to have a little liquid courage. "How did your calls go today?" I ask, hoping she didn't have a hard day with them. "Mm not too bad, I canceled the wedding and reception venue, which the deposit was lost on, but could be worse. They had another couple that was willing to take the date. I called my mom and told her, and Susan knows, so I figure between them they will let everyone know that it's off. I also did the caterer, they weren't too pleased, but I promised them that the next work event you have that you guys would hire them," she admits guiltily giving me pleading eyes to understand. It's not even a bad thing though and I'm not upset in the least, we are always using caterers for our events. "That's great, I won't even have to search for a good caterer next event! Is there a lot left to cancel still then?" I ask. "The florist still needs to be told, but she's local so I'll probably break it to her in person, and a few more smaller things that we booked, but those should be easy." "Good good, I'm still in if there's anything you need to take off the load, but I'm glad it's gone pretty smoothly so far," I let her know.

Elly changes subjects after that, not wanting to spend the night talking about Mark and the wedding stuff I presume. We continue sipping on the champagne, which is definitely helping with my nerves. "If you could get any dog in the world what breed would you get?" She asks me randomly. "Hah sorry if that was totally random, this online quiz came up today about what dog breed you should have based on your personality, and I got a golden retriever. A little too big for my taste, but the personality traits matched up pretty well. Passionate, charismatic, and live for social connections with others," she tells me. I'm cracking up at her not only taking this quiz, but considering it hours later. "What dog do you think I'd be? Then I'll tell you what breed I'd get if I got one," I bargain with her, going along with this silly conversation.

"I reckon you might be a beagle or something. Playful and active, and searching for new adventures. Might get into a little trouble if not given frequent activity, but at the end of the day just love constant social interactions," she enlightens me. "Eh, that sounds pretty close to me. Those little guys are cute. The breed I was going to pick was Chihuahua, they've got such good energy, plus they're so tiny they could just fit right in my purse and go places with me," I tell her. She's laughing at my chosen dog breed, "I could see you with a little Chihuahua now, its little legs wouldn't be able to keep up with you," she teases. "Yeah yeah, what dog would you get then?" I challenge her. "Oh I would definitely go with an Australian terrier, they're the perfect size and they're so smart!" "Fair play," I'll hand it to her, that breed would be a great one for her. "Now I just want you to get a Chihuahua though," she laughs some more. "Maybe one day," I let her know. "I can dog sit it for you if you do," Elly bargains. "Well I'm sold then," I laugh.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, one of the teaching positions I applied for got back to me today and scheduled an interview for Friday! It's exactly what I've been wanting, and it's a really great school district," she tells me. "What? Elly that's amazing, you're going to crush your interview, they'll love you! Even more of a reason to be celebrating tonight," I congratulate her. "Thank you, I don't have it yet, but I'm hopeful everything will go well." "It will," I enforce. The waiter comes with our food then asking if he can get us anything else. "No this looks delicious," we both tell him. We're both starving and dive into our meals. The first couple bites of her dish have Elly moaning and it's doing things to me. At the first little one I stop eating and stare at my food, but at the second one my head whips up and I stare at her. "Mmm this is soo good Chloe, you've got to try it!" She picks up a fork full and holds it in front of my mouth. I'm at a loss for words because my mouth has gone dry, how is she turning me on by eating? I shake myself out of it and lean forward to take the bite off her fork. To be fair it does taste amazing, but I'm not that concentrated on the food anymore.

We banter back and forth during the meal, but my body can only focus on how badly I want to kiss her now. When she's finished hers she looks up to find me staring at her again, "what? Do I have something on my face? How embarrassing," she asks me. I laugh, "no, you're perfect," I say. A warm smile comes over her face, she's literally glowing. The waiter interrupts the moment by coming to clear our plates, then asks if we want any dessert. Elly and I both have a bit of a sweet tooth, so I offer to split a dessert with her since we're both pretty full, and we order an outrageous chocolate cake. As soon as the waiter disappears I quickly stand from my seat, Elly gives me a questioning look, but I ignore it. I bite my lip, "come with me really quick," I ask her. I know I wouldn't be this brave if the bottle of bubbles on the table wasn't empty at this point. Elly stands, and I head in the direction of a hallway off to the side of the room with an exit door at the end.

Elly's giggling behind me all the way down the hallway, "Chloe what are you doing?" She asks. I don't answer though, instead, when we reach the end of the hall I summon my courage, turn around, and push her against the doorframe of the exit. Elly gasps, shocked at my brazen maneuver. I move in to kiss her, pausing for a few moments right before our lips touch, savoring the moment and how strong the attraction is between us before connecting my lips with hers.

The kiss starts out soft and exploring, allowing our lips to get acquainted with each other properly, without having to rush anything. Then I get a little more playful and softly bite her lower lip, pulling her into me, and then sliding my tongue along the seam of her lips, requesting access. She grants it, and moves the hand that was gripping my hip a little lower to my thigh, and squeezes, I moan and push my body more fully into hers, trapping her against the wall. Her tongue is fighting for dominance with mine when we hear footsteps and then a guy saying from further down the hall, "sorry, just looking for the toilets." We break apart, laughing, and we both bury our faces in each other's shoulder, embarrassed to be caught making out like a couple of teenagers. When we catch our breaths I apologize, "sorry, I've just been dying to do that since I picked you up tonight." "Don't apologize, I was waiting to kiss you all night, granted this wasn't what I pictured, but it was perfect," she laughs, and gently moves a lock of my hair out of my face. "Cheers, we should probably get back to our table for dessert before our waiter thinks we dined and dashed," I giggle. No one makes me laugh as much as Elly does, and I'm so grateful to have her in my life I reflect as we make our way back to the table.

The large piece of chocolate cake is sitting on the table when we get back. We take a seat next to each other on the same side of the table now, it's crazy how much that kiss just dissipated any of the remaining tension and nerves between us. We each take a couple bites, but I'm so full, I tell her, "if I take another bite of that cake I'm going to explode Elly," I joke with her. She leans back in the booth, and looks at me, "I know, me too, it's so rich, I'm sure we can take the rest to go." "Ugh you take it, I'll have to go up a pant size if I eat it, you do all that running and can burn it off in no time!" "Haha I doubt I could burn that baby off so quickly, but worth it," she tells me. We split the bill when the waiter brings it, and then stand up to go.

Elly takes my hand on the walk out of the restaurant, she's definitely grown more confident tonight and I'm enjoying it. She takes a mint out of the bowl on the way out and offers me one, "might need it for later," she teases and winks at me. My jaw drops at the fact that she's implying there will be more kissing tonight, and I push her gently with my shoulder while taking the other mint from her. "Elly Conway, are you saying what I think you're saying?...That my breath smells?" I tease right back. We're nearly to the car, but even with the dark of the night I still see her cheeks turn red, "of course not, I was referring to something else, never mind," she laughs it off. We're at the car now, but I don't unlock it yet, "something else like this?" I give her a quick peck on the lips, we're both still sucking on our mints and I just want to give it back to her like she's dishing out to me. She rolls her eyes and laughs, "yes Chloe, something like that." "Alrighty then," I unlock the car and we both get it. I'm not sure where I'm driving to next, she had mentioned a movie, but it's getting kind of late for one on a work night, wow look at me being so responsible. However, I don't want to call it a night yet, so I ask her, "what now?"

"I know we talked about a movie too, but it's getting late, I don't want to get you in trouble with Aaron for coming home too late," she tells me. "Right I forgot about that, I don't want this night to end though," I admit. "I don't either," she says entwining our hands over the center console. "Maybe we could do something again Friday so we have it to look forward to and help bring this night to a close," she tries. I smile, "I'd like that a lot." I start the car and drive her back home.

When we get to Elly's place we walk up to the door slowly. "Thank you for the amazing night," Elly gushed when we arrive at the front door. "Thank you," I respond. "So Friday then? Even though I'm sure we'll see each other before then as well," Elly declares in her strong accent she goes into sometimes as she smiles. I nod, and move into her personal space and cup her right cheek. She surprises me and leans into kiss me though before I have the chance to lean into her. I'm glad I had that mint earlier because this kiss turns heated quickly, with our tongues massaging each other early on. One of Elly's hands finds purchase in my hair by the base of my neck and she lightly scrapes her fingers there as the kiss intensifies, and it feels so good. If touching and kissing Elly feels this good now, I'm in trouble for farther down the road when we get more physical with each other, she will be my undoing.

We run out of breath after minutes of heavy kissing, and reluctantly break apart with our foreheads resting on each other. The door opens, and it's Susan finding us holding each other. "Oh sorry girls, I thought I heard noise out here, didn't mean to interrupt, carry on," she explains, and shuts the door. I groan, what's up with s getting interrupted tonight? "I should probably go take care of that," Elly tells me, Susan knew about the wedding being called off, but she doesn't know about Elly and I. "Of course, goodnight Elly, sweet dreams," I wish her. "Goodnight Chlo," she turns around and goes inside. I walk back to the car, letting out a deep breath because tonight has been a whirlwind and so amazing.


End file.
